Snow White
' Snow White', also known by her cursed name Mary Margaret Blanchard, is a main character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is the mother of Emma Swan, and David Nolan's wife. Snow White is known for her saintly goodness and her graceful regal status, until she developed a desire to survive and managed to kill the mother of her former stepmother and enemy, Regina Mills. However, Snow feels guilty for what she did and attempts to make up for that by rescuing her grandson Henry from Neverland. Biography Season 1 After being awoken from the Sleeping Curse her former stepmother Regina placed on her, she gets married to Prince David Nolan, also known as Prince Charming. However, Regina interrupts the wedding and tells everyone that their happiness is going to end, before departing. Months later, Snow White is pregnant and becomes paranoid about the Queen's threat, so she and David visit Rumplestiltskin, who tells them of a prophecy that Snow and David's baby will grow up to save them all and break the curse that Regina is about to unleash. On the night that Regina casts the Dark Curse, Snow gives birth to her baby daughter named Emma, but realises that they must save her so that she will save them in the future. David puts baby Emma in a magical wardrobe that transports to her to Earth, just before the curse hits. Snow White becomes cursed and is sent to Storybrooke with the other Enchanted Forest inhabitants, although the curse changes her and makes her forget who she is. She becomes 'Mary Margaret Blanchard' a timid school teacher with a poor love life. Due to the curse, she doesn't age for 28 years, maintaining her youthful appearance. She eventually falls in love with former coma patient David Nolan, but neither of them realised that they were actually married before the curse. Although the curse makes it so David is married to a woman named Kathryn, Mary Margaret and David have an affair. Eventually, the entire town finds out and also Kathryn goes missing, except for her heart which is found in a box. The townsfolk of Storybrooke believe that Mary Margaret is the one who killed her and she is nearly sent to jail until Kathryn is found alive. It is revealed that Regina Mills made it look like Mary Margaret killed Kathryn, with the help of Mr. Gold. After Emma breaks Henry's sleeping curse, the curse breaks and Snow remembers who she is. She reunites with David with a long, passionate kiss. However, Mr. Gold then unleashes a purple fog that covers Storybrooke. Family *'Leopold White' (father) *'Eva White' (mother) *'Regina Mills' (former stepmother) *'David Nolan' (husband) *'Emma Swan' (daughter) *'Henry Mills' (grandson) Status: Alive Fairytale Information Snow White appears in the fairytale Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, as well as Snow White and Rose-Red. Appearances *'S1, E1: '"Once Upon a Time..." *'S1, E2: '"The Thing You Love Most" *'S1, E3: '"Snow Falls" *'S1, E4: '"The Price of Gold" *'S1, E5: '"That Still Small Voice" *'S1, E6: '"The Shepherd" *'S1, E7: '"The Heart is a Lonely Hunter" *'S1, E8: '"Desperate Souls" *'S1, E9: '"True North" *'S1, E10: '"7:15 A.M." *'S1, E11: '"Fruit of the Poisonous Tree" *'S1, E12: '"Skin Deep" *'S1, E13: '"What Happened to Frederick" *'S1, E14: '"Dreamy" *'S1, E15: '"Red-Handed" *'S1, E16: '"Heart of Darkness" *'S1, E17: '"Hat Trick" *'S1, E18: '"The Stable Boy" *'S1, E19: '"The Return" *'S1, E20: '"The Stranger" *'S1, E21: '"An Apple Red as Blood" *'S1, E22:' "A Land Without Magic" Category:Characters Category:Nolan family Category:White family Category:Humans Category:Dark Curse victims Category:Sleeping Curse victims Category:Season 1 characters